


Wonderin' What If

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: Cute Ralph moments, Drunk Paulie, F/M, Fluff, Mafia 1, Mafia 1 Remaster, Mafia Definitive Edition, Mild Language, mafia, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: Morello is finally dead and the family are celebrating. You and Sam have been in a relationship for a while now, but he wants to keep it secret to protect you. You expect to celebrate the end of the gang war without your man, but Sam has other ideas...
Relationships: Sam Trapani/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Wonderin' What If

**Author's Note:**

> I know Paulie is next, but I like to balance out my works between smut and fluff, so here’s a little Sam fic to brighten your day!

The atmosphere is positively electric tonight at Salieri’s. It’s a far cry from what it was like this morning when the order was finally made to kill Morello. Everyone was stressed, worried of what was to come, but now there’s smiles all round, booze flowing and music in the air. You and Sarah had got to decorating out back behind the bar as soon as you heard word from your brother Paulie that the job had been finished. In a few short hours, the area had been transformed into a lively party space, ready for a grand celebration. There were fairy lights hanging, creating a cocoon of warmth with the fires lit around the space. There were tables and chairs scattered everywhere, filled with drinks and a banquet of food.  
The whole family is gathered, laughing, dancing and getting drunk. You stand off to the side, leaning against the wall of the garage waiting for Ralphie to come out. When this war started, you promised him a dance if you made it this far, so now you’re all too happy to pay up. He emerges, all smiles, and you beam back at him. You grab his hand and practically drag him to the makeshift dance floor you created earlier, happily laughing when Ralph holds your hands and begins dancing in exaggerated steps. The melody of your happiness joins in chorus with the rest of the family’s joyous celebrations. 

You’re too occupied in your happiness to feel the gaze of the man standing against the wall in the corner, smoking amidst the shadows. The steel grey eyes of the man you adore so much look at you with warmth, a slight crack through his usually stoic expression. You’d blush if you knew he was looking at you in such a way, but as you twirl around the dance floor, your cheeks already bloom red. When you laugh again, the noise echoing through the courtyard, you have no idea just how sweet it sounds in the man’s ears. As he stands there watching you, he wishes he were the one twirling you, making you laugh in front of his family, instead of only in secret back at his apartment. He wants to kiss you in public, hold you close when he walks you home after working late at the bar. If he wasn’t so afraid of losing you, he’d take you into his arms right now and kiss you in front of everyone. 

“You’re drooling Sam.” The man in question whips his head towards the sudden noise, glaring when he sees Paulie standing there smirking. 

“Fuck off Paulie.” He says it with anger in his voice, but his best friend can read him like an open book. He leans closer to Sam, wiggling his eyebrows as he laughs drunkenly. 

“Don’t go acting all defensive now pal! I ain’t blind! I know there’s something goin’ on between you and my sister. For fuck sake, you standing here watching her for the past ten minutes is proof enough.” Sam’s head shoots back, eyeing Paulie with annoyance but he can’t argue- he knows he’s been caught red handed. Instead, he looks down, taking a large puff of his cigarette. 

When a large hand falls roughly onto his shoulder, breaking him from his reverie, Sam looks up to see Paulie leaning against him. 

"I don't mind you being with her if that's what you're worried about. I know she's gonna be well looked after with you." 

He sighs. "Paulie, buddy. You're drunk. You won't rem-" 

"Shhhhh!" Paulie's finger smacks against his best friend's lips, shutting him up while nearly poking him in the eye at the same time. Sam smacks his hand away, but can't help letting a small smile appear at his friend's drunk antics. "She's crazy about you Sam, I can see it in the way she looks at you like your her whole fucking world!" 

Paulie shakes Sam as he speaks, pushing more of his weight onto his friend. The sober of the two grunts from the weight, a small breathless laugh bubbling from his throat. Still though, Sam doesn't say anything. 

Paulie sighs. "I know you're worried about losing her. It's fucking wearing me out too knowing everytime I leave for a job, I might never see my sister again. If she makes you happy though pal," he pats Sam's shoulder gently, " it’s better to love her properly now than spend the rest of your life living in the shadows, wonderin’ what if.”

Sam looks up at you, now sharing a drink and some laughs with Tommy and Sarah. His heart clenches when he sees you look between the couple, your face going sad for a second when you watch them hold each other close. 

"I love her Paulie. It fuckin' scares me how much I care for her." He looks at his friend, clearly showing the battle raging in his eyes. Is he selfish enough to keep their relationship private, just so he can keep from worrying? Or should he show just how much he cares for you in front of everyone, so that you can finally be truly happy? Paulie recognises the pain in his friend’s eyes and clasps Sam around the neck, pulling his face towards his. He shakes his best friend slightly as he grates "Go get her pal. Make my sister happy." The two embrace with one of those manly hugs, slapping each other on the back. 

"Thanks Paulie." He pats him on the shoulder. After a smile of encouragement from him, Sam throws his cigarette to the ground and makes his way towards you. 

\---

You're smiling at Tommy and Sarah slowly dancing when you suddenly feel a comforting presence at your back. You look behind you to see those pale grey eyes you love so much looking down at you with an unreadable yet warm expression. 

"Will you dance with me Y/N?" he holds his hand out for you to take. You hesitate at first, trying to figure out what’s going on in his mind, then take his hand, letting him lead you to the dance floor. The eyes of everyone seem to follow you, surprised not only that Sam is partaking in the celebration, but that he’s going to dance with you. Even Tommy looks surprised when you both stop beside him. 

Sam gently takes you into his arms, beginning to rock gently. You lay your hands on his shoulder and upper arms, caressing him as discreetly as you can. 

“Sam I-I don’t understand what’s happening. Why are you dancing with me?” You whisper it between you, your voice breathless. The combination of being this close to Sam in general, nevermind in front of your family, is making you feel weak at the knees. You distinctly wonder for a moment where your brother is and what he thinks about this, but then you’re twirling. 

You spin back into Sam’s arms, to find him looking down at you with a small smile. “I wanted to celebrate with my girl.” Your eyes squint in confusion again, but he offers no other response. 

“I want to celebrate with you too. But-but what about keeping us a secret? Everyone is looking at us, they’re gonna suspect something!” 

"I know. I want them too. I want them to know you're my girl.” Then his lips are on yours, effectively cutting off your gasp of shock. You stay stock still for a second, letting the shock wear through, then melt into Sam, turning your head so he can deepen the kiss. His arms wrap around you tighter and you can’t stop the giddy feeling that explodes in your body. You smile against his lips. 

"Fucking finally! Tommy you owe me 100 bucks!" Paulie yells from one of the tables, breaking you and Sam apart. You look towards your brother, seeing him smiling smugly while Tom and Sarah stand frozen, staring at you with their mouths open. The rest of the family look at you in pretty much the same way until Vinny whistles, cheering too. You laugh, tucking your face into Sam's neck. He hugs you close, letting out a throaty laugh himself. 

As you continue to dance with your man, this time your heart full with the love of your family around you, you can’t help smiling up at him like you’ve just become queen of the world. You never thought you’d be able to be with Sam this way, away from the confines of his apartment. In your heart, you know he’s scared of losing you. But as he looks down at you now, happier than he’s ever been in his entire life, you know he’s willing to do anything to keep you in his arms forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Minxies!
> 
> (Edited)


End file.
